


Yes Ma'am

by Alistra (ALeaseInWonderland)



Category: Marvel
Genre: Avengers Tower, Domestic Avengers, Gen, Slice of Life
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-09
Updated: 2020-10-09
Packaged: 2021-03-08 03:09:00
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 706
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26918632
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ALeaseInWonderland/pseuds/Alistra
Summary: Over by the window, Thor and Bruce were deeply engrossed in a game of Go, while Clint had fallen asleep face-first on the couch, prompting a bet between Natasha and Bucky on whether he'd start drooling or not. Even though he'd been looking forward to going over some modifications of his cowl with Tony, Steve couldn't so much as pretend to mind when his friend had been led away by Pepper for some well-deserved and, most importantly, more private R&R. It was all perfectly peaceful and heart-warmingly domestic.Be_Compromised Bingo Challenge 2020 Square D2: "Domestic Assassins"
Comments: 4
Kudos: 25
Collections: be_compromised Bingo Collection





	Yes Ma'am

**Author's Note:**

> Look, I'm probably not the only one who can do with something calm and peaceful for a change. This hits the spot. 
> 
> As always, my gratitude goes out to [CloudAtlas](/users/CloudAtlas/) for encouragement and support.  
> All mistakes are my own.

Steve loved the rare, slow Fall afternoons in the tower. Outside, yellowed leaves were blowing past and it was getting dark earlier, now that Halloween was just around the corner. The downtime was sorely needed after the team had thwarted an AIM attack on Prospect Park Zoo. Although he'd had a thorough shower and a change of clothes, Steve was sure he could still smell fish and he made a mental note to make sure, should there be a next time, it would not be him who was to wrestle the sea lion.

Over by the window, Thor and Bruce were deeply engrossed in a game of Go, while Clint had fallen asleep face-first on the couch, prompting a bet between Natasha and Bucky on whether he'd start drooling or not. Even though he'd been looking forward to going over some modifications of his cowl with Tony, Steve couldn't so much as pretend to mind when his friend had been led away by Pepper for some well-deserved and, most importantly, more private R&R. It was all perfectly peaceful and heart-warmingly domestic.

Steve snatched a chewed pencil from Peter's Iron Man pencil case, sketching a quick caricature of a one-eyed labrador patting a happily grinning Winter Soldier's belly.

Sensing the attention, Bucky "I'm not a pet person" Barnes glanced up questioningly, never ceasing the tireless scritching behind Lucky's ears. Steve grinned to himself and added a lolling tongue to the picture of his friend.

"You did a great job today, kid," he told Peter, as their newest Avenger returned from the kitchen, balancing a sandwich, a bowl of Reese's Pieces and two steaming mugs in a display of amazing dexterity.

"Thanks!" the boy beamed, carefully placing his haul on the table and shuffling his homework aside. "They said they want to use that photo of me catching the red panda for promotional purposes. Do I need to authorize stuff like that?"

Steve shrugged, making a mental note to run it by the SI legal team in the morning. The scent of sweet, strong tea hung heavy in the air as Peter slid the mug over to where Natasha was engrossed in a paperback novel. "Here's your tea, Ma'am."

"Jam?" she asked without looking up.

"Raspberry. Half a teaspoon," he replied dutifully before tucking into his sandwich, just barely catching the drip of jam-tinged peanut butter with a quick duck back over the plate.

"Thank you, Peter," Natasha smiled at him, pleased, and the kid's ears flushed bright red in response.

"You know, kid, we are one team," Steve noted, eyes down as he added a little collar and bone-shaped name tag to caricature-Bucky's uniform. "We're all equals here. It's probably about time you stopped calling her 'Ma'am'."

"It really isn't," Natasha disagreed, flipping a page. "If anything, I'm disappointed you ever stopped, Cap."

Peter's eyebrows drew together nervously when at the other end of the table, Bucky chuckled low. He asked something in Russian that was most likely inappropriate, as it had him grinning and quickly drawing out of reach of a potential swift kick to the shin.

"You wish," Natasha replied affectionately.

Lucky huffed from the jostle and padded over to the sofa where he gave his human an affectionate lick across the sleeping face. Predictably, Clint woke with a yelp, shrinking back and flailing so hard, he tipped right off the edge of the couch, landing in an inelegant heap. Delighted with this result, the dog gave a gruff bark, pounced and soon, the two of them were rolling around the floor, Clint gasping and laughing utterly ignored commands to leave him be.  
Natasha whistled sharply and Lucky sat back on his haunches, allowing Clint to catch his breath.

"Why does my dog listen to you and not to me?" he asked, not bothering to get up from where he still lay sprawled on the floor.

"Cause Lucky's a smart boy. He knows that while you may think you're the boss of him, she's still the boss of you," Bucky grinned, selecting a piece of candy from Peter's bowl and chucking it at them. Clint, greatest marksman of the world, caught the candy just as Lucky, opportunistic pizza dog extraordinaire, caught the candy-clutching hand.

**Author's Note:**

> Cheeky Bucky said: "Вы хотите, чтобы я тоже называл вас Мэм?" - which _should_ mean "Do you want me to call you Ma'am as well?" but I'd love for anyone who isn't Google to confirm whether that's a correct translation.
> 
> Reese's Pieces consist only of despair and artificial flavours and I don't endorse eating them. I'll admit they are despicably delicious, though.


End file.
